Staking Claim
by MistressKiko
Summary: You don't care what anyone says. Bro Strider is yours. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The door to Bro Strider's apartment opens in front of you, but you hardly have time to survey what's on the other side before you're being pushed harshly from behind. You stumble over your feet and scramble to turn around as Bro follows you inside, flicking a light switch on.

Oh, he is so livid.

Those broad shoulders are filled with tension. You watch as he yanks his glasses from the bridge of his nose, passed the deep frown on his face, and tosses them onto a table.

Those tangerine eyes are literally on fire right now. You suppose most people would be scared of that piercing gaze, and that toned body looming over them. You, however, have to fight to keep your hands to yourself.

"What the fuck was that," he asks, dangerously calmly. He's literally inches away; you have to crane your head slightly to look him in the eye. A musky, cinnamon scent fills your senses.

You grin.

"What was what?" You play along, quirking an eyebrow.

You know exactly why he's furious.

You ruined his little date tonight.

Woops.

"Who gave you the right to stake claim?" Bro asks, and you can feel his hot breath on your lips. "You really need to get this through your head, kid. I belong to no one, and especially not to you."

Your grin widens.

"But, in the end, I'm still the one you brought home," you challenge, resting your hands on his stomach, trailing them up his chest, until they are rested on his shoulders.

Your eyes never leave his.

He's studying you. You know you're getting a rise out of him.

You love it.

Your body is prickling from his closeness, your heart is thumping against your chest. It's always one huge clusterfuck of emotions churning in you whenever Bro Strider is around, and you wouldn't trade it for the world.

"You desperate little fuck," he says, and you jump at the speed he uses to bring up a hand and snatch the front of your t-shirt, pulling you closer. He stops when your lips are literally millimeters apart and your frustration knows no bounds. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

You don't.

You don't at all.

He kisses you, then. Melds his lips against yours, pushes his tongue into your mouth, and you moan. You moan for him, his lips, his tongue, his hands which have reached around to squeeze your ass through the material of your jeans.

You wrap your arms around his neck, thread your fingers through his hair, holding his head close. He backs you into a wall, you wince just a bit at how hard he's pressing you into it, but then he has both hands holding your jawline and he keeps fucking your mouth with his tongue and you're already squirming.

You are absolutely infatuated with this man.

Of course you felt a hot bolt of jealousy when you saw a woman making moves on him tonight. Of course you felt desperate when he was about to walk out with her.

So you poured a martini over her head. So you told her to step off your man.

Maybe you feel a little guilty. A tad.

But you are the one who Bro Strider is pushing onto his bed right now.

You win.

His hands… God, gorgeous, large hands… are running up your torso, pushing the t-shirt up to your armpits. You arch off the bed, exposing the lines of your ribs and the way your chest is heaving, wanting to be close.. closer.

His lips are on yours again, searing. You clutch at his shoulders, feeling the weight of him straddling your thighs, the cool air on your exposed stomach. You pant when he pulls his lips away from your own, descending across your jaw, down your neck, and you gasp loudly when he practically sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin.

It's so hot. Everything is pulsing.

But it's still not enough.

He pulls away from you, unhands you. You nearly whine, but he's sitting up, hands going for the zipper of his jeans. You shimmy out from under him, unsteadily getting on your knees and spreading kisses along his jawline as he untucks himself from his pants.

You know when he's done. You know because he's pushing down on your head.

You take the moment to yank your shirt off and go down willingly.

His cock is beautiful, you think. It sounds so cliché, but it really is, long and hard and flushed. You hold back another grin. The fact he's already this hard proves that even though he's mad at you, he's definitely not opposed to you being here.

He never is.

You grasp the base of his cock with your hand and tilt you head to run your tongue from base to tip, feeling a vein on the pad of your tongue, looking up at him with lazy blue eyes, until you wrap your lips around the tip and suck.

His taste fills your mouth.

He hums above you, a sign of encouragement, his fingers brushing across your cheek before settling in your hair.

Mindful of your teeth, you take him in your mouth, inch by inch. It still upsets you that he's just a little too big for you to take in completely, but you revel in the soft groan you receive when you feel the head of his cock brush against the back of your throat.

You retreat, take him back in, massage the base of his cock. You love the way he stretches your mouth, the feeling of his salty skin rubbing against your tongue. You bob your head fast, sucking hard, melding your lips against his cock, and he gasps above you.

"That's it, baby," he mutters.

Baby.

God you love it when he calls you that.

You slow your pace, opting instead to take him as far in your mouth as you can. You're able to carefully swallow just a bit of his head.

"Fuck.." he whispers, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. A stray piece of hair is hanging over his forehead. Your hope, by the end of the night, is to see that gelled back hair come completely undone.

You trail your hand down between his thighs and roll his balls together in your palm as you start bobbing your head again. More precum leaks, and you greedily suck it up, hollowing your cheeks around the flushed pink head. You run your tongue up and down the side of his cock again, and his cock unexpectedly twitches, hitting the side of your cheek. You can feel your own saliva there now, but you could care less.

You look up at him as you take him in your mouth again, and with one, two, three slow and powerful sucks, your name spills from his lips.

You moan at the sound, feel your own arousal stirring, and you starting bobbing fast again, pressing your tongue tightly against the underside of his cock.

His grip tightens in your hair and you slow down, languidly sliding your tongue over the head, tasting his precum and your own spit. You brace yourself and open your mouth, glancing up at him.

You shiver pleasantly at that darkened gaze, the flushed cheeks, the barely-open mouth.

And then he's holding your head still as he pushes forward, filling your mouth with his cock, and then starts thrusting, fucking your mouth.

You stay looking at him for as long as you can, before the tears start coming. He's hitting the back of your throat with every thrust, and you struggle to breathe properly through your nose. You gag once, and he gives you a little time to swallow and recover, petting your hair, running his fingers along your scalp.

It's worth it.

Hearing his sharp gasps, his words of encouragement god yes that's it, tasting him, you're already so hard. You want to touch yourself, to relieve the ache, and you try, bringing a hand down between your legs and shamlessly rubbing yourself against it.

You shudder, despite it being such minimal contact.

You think Bro may have seen the action, you can't tell right now because of your blurry vision, but his thrusts slow as soon as you make that move. You take a deep breath when he finally pulls out, coughing just a little and wiping the tears from your eyes.

"You were so good," he whispers, and you open your eyes when he slips a hand between your own and your cheek, cradling your jaw and kissing you. It's surprisingly gentle, rewarding, and you savor it, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and sucking softly on his tongue when you get the chance. You hug him tighter, and tug him back. He understands and willingly goes with you, until your back hits the soft mattress and his body is looming over yours.

His hands are at the front of your jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, until he's tugging your jeans and boxers down in one swoop. Your lips disconnect as you help him get them off of you, and in the next second, you're completely naked beneath him. He tugs his own jeans down, and in that moment you reach over to his dresser drawer, where you know he keeps his stash of sexual items.

And man does he have quite the collection.

Fucking pervert.

You love it, though.

"So what do you want to do with me?" You ask, making a show of shaking your ass in the air. It would almost be hilarious, how his irises move with the swinging of your hips, if it wasn't so damn hot. You soak up the rapt attention.

He reaches forward, and you bite your lower lip as his hands grope your ass.

"More than I could do to you in one night, that's for sure," he responds, pressing a kiss on the small of your back. You flush at the implications.

"But what do you want nooow?" You drag out, whining. His hands squeezing your ass feels good, but it's not what you want. He needs to do something already!

He looks at you sharply, and you tense.

"What I want to do," he begins, and you have time to widen your eyes a fraction as he rears his hand back. A loud smacking sound hits your ears as your body jerks, a soundless gasp escaping your open lips when the sting comes soon after. "Is spank your ass for rushing me. And for that shit you pulled tonight."

Another slap, on the opposite cheek, and you bury your face in a pillow, muffling your whine. Your backside is stinging, red hot from where he hit you, and you can feel your cock leaking.

His hands come back, this time massaging the red marks he made, and you gasp at the sensation. He spreads the stinging cheeks, and you gulp at being so exposed.

"Get me the lube," he orders, and your face is out of the pillow in .2 seconds, hand rummaging through the items in the drawer. You locate a little bottle of KY Jelly and toss it back to him. "Thanks."

And then he spanks you again, making you yelp in surprise and grit your teeth.

It stings so badly.

You shudder and clench the sheets when his hands grope you again, sliding over where it stings and making it burn more. His thumb slides in your crack, rubbing over your taint, and you moan helplessly, backing your hips up into his hands.

"Please.." you say quietly. You need to be touched. It's driving you crazy.

"Please what?" He says behind you. Your body jolts when you feel the cool jelly being poured on you. You shiver as it runs slowly down your crack.

"Fuck me. Touch me. Something," you hiss. His hand suddenly descends down on your ass, hard. "OW, fffuck! Stop doing that!"

You are mildly horrified that tears are coming to back to your eyes from the sting.

"Hm? You said 'something'," he says, leaning over you as his hand massages your ass, his index finger sliding between your cheeks. "And I like to see a little color on your white ass."

You want to bite back that his ass is just as stark white, but that index finger is dipping inside of you, popping passed that first ring of muscle, and you moan into the pillow. He leans down, his tongue leaving a wet trail on your shoulder blade. You leave your pillow and rise up, maneuvering your arms behind you to catch his head and bring him into a kiss. It's awkward from this angle, you neck hurts to twist it this much, but with the way he's biting and sucking at your lips, you can endure.

You gasp into his mouth when he adds a second finger. You can feel him inside of you, turning your insides, and you finally give up the kiss, panting as you lean your head back against his shoulder. Your abs quiver as his free hand ever-so-slowly slides down your torso, playfully stopping to make circles in the dark hairs on your lower stomach. Your cock twitches, dribbling precum, and your hips start bucking against the fingers inside of you.

You feel his cock against your thigh. It's such a tease, being that close.

You reach down to fist it. Bro groans as you slide your hand over his cock, pumping it steadily. He, thank the Lord, returns the favor by finally grasping your own cock. You nearly sob when he finally jerks you, your eyes fluttering shut.

You feel Bro's breath on your ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you through this mattress," he murmurs in your ear, slipping in a third finger and suddenly pistoning his hand fast. You actually do sob then, because fuck he's going so fast, mimicking sex with those fingers, pushing against your insides.

And then he pulls those fingers out and your legs tremble. A hand pushes you back on your elbows and you widen your legs as he leans forward, resting his cock in the crack of your ass, grasping your hips with his hands. He thrusts against you, his cock sliding along the curve of your ass easily with the assistance of the lube.

You really do believe you're going to go crazy.

"Please.. please.." you gasp, clenching and unclenching your fists.

He finally grasps his cock, and you feel the head pushing against your taint, pushing, stretching.. your mouth falls open as the head sinks in. His hands are massaging your thighs, and you pant, wriggling a bit. It nearly takes the breath out of you when he thrusts inside, and your body arches, feeling him inch inside, slowly, until his pelvic bone is flush against your ass.

Full. You feel deliriously full.

You realize you're shaking.

He pulls back and sinks in again. His moan fills your ears. Or are those your moans? You aren't sure anymore. All you can feel is him moving inside of you, picking up the pace, slapping his pelvic bone against your ass with every thrust. You stare blankly at the pillow in front of you, feeling sweat accumulate on your brow, everything from curses to gibberish to his name escaping from your lips.

"You feel so fucking good," he pants, the grip he has on your hips almost bruising now, and you want to tell him yes, you know, because he feels so fucking good too, but then he hits the sweet spot inside of you and you see white.

You may have screamed.

He slows his thrusts. You take the opportunity to purposefully tighten around him, just to hear him moan.

He slips out and it makes you feel empty. He turns you around and you fall back on the bed, spreading your legs to accommodate him. He goes to grab your legs, to put them over his shoulders, and to your amusement, he actually misses one and has to reach for it again.

You are proud to put him in such a state.

With your legs properly hooked over his shoulders, he drags you into his lap and pushes his cock back into you. Your eyes flutter at the sensation of him entering you again, and you clench the mattress, your feet high in the air. His hands wrap around your legs as he thrusts up into you, and you whimper. You watch through half lidded eyes as his cock drives in and out of you, the way his muscles move under his skin, the way his face is flushed, the way his eyes are gazing back at you with lust, and… you grin.

His hair is completely disheveled.

"God, Bro," you moan, throwing your head back against the pillows. You feel him shift, and suddenly you have to bend. He has stopped thrusting in order to lean over you, nearly bringing your legs to your chest, and it's just a little hard to breathe like this!

But he kisses you, slips his tongue into your mouth, and your tongue slides along his, and you hum into his lips as he starts shallowly thrusting. He wraps his hand around your arousal, pumping it from base to tip, and you gasp, bucking your hips. His fist goes faster, and you're trembling, clutching at his shoulders and panting loudly against his lips.

"Bro.. yes, yes, keep…" you mutter incoherently. You're so close..

"Cum for me, baby," he says with a smirk on his lips.

You lose it.

You dig your nails into his shoulders as your body convulses. You feel your own cum splatter against your stomach and chest, and shiver as his hand milks you dry.

He pulls away and pulls out, and allows you to place your feet on the mattress comfortably before enthusiastically pumping himself over you. Your chest is heaving, body still coming down from its high, and you avidly watch him shaking above you, jerking himself off to the sight of you on his bed, covered in cum.

He bites his lip and muffles the grunt that slips between his lips as he jerks, white strings shooting from the flushed head of his cock and mixing with your own on your chest.

Everything stills, besides the heavy panting in the air.

You let him recover a little more before speaking up.

"So are you going to bring me something to wash this off with?" You ask. He snorts, and you watch as he gets off the bed, and continue to watch that bare backside until it goes out of view. You grin and sigh contently.

And as you lay beside him that night, you run your fingers across his sleeping form's cheek.

You don't care what he says.

Bro Strider is yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Movement.

You squeeze your eyelids, drifting slowly to consciousness. The bed is soft beneath you, the sheets cool and soft against your nude body. You breathe in deeply, smelling cotton and cinnamon and sex. It really is the best combination.

You flutter your eyelids, getting used to the morning light. Scattered around you are Bro's furniture and possessions, and beside you on the bed, Bro is turned almost completely away from you, tapping on his phone. Sweatpants cover his legs, and you briefly wonder how long he's been up, before you focus on his cell phone.

Your lips curve into a frown.

Without noticing your awakening, Bro sets his phone down on his dresser and stands. The bed beneath you quakes with the movement, and you silently watch as he walks across the room into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later, you hear the sound of the shower running.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you sit up. After a good stretch, you drag yourself across the bed, lying on your stomach as you snatch his phone. With a few quick taps, you are looking at his recently sent texts.

_From: Bro_

_To: Catherine_

_Sorry about last night, baby. Any way I can make it up to you?_

You fight the urge to chuck the cell phone across the room. Instead, you grin, and with a few more taps, you officially erase every single contact on his phone, minus your own and his little brother Dave's.

Satisfied, you put the phone back down and roll out of bed, scavenging for your clothes.

When you're three blocks away from the Striders' apartment, you feel a buzz in your jean pocket.

_From: Bro_

_To: John_

_I'm going to fucking kill you._

You tap a reply.

_From: John_

_To: Bro_

_as long as you spank me again. ;)_

You don't care what he says.

Bro Strider is yours.

* * *

_This is a very short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer._


End file.
